


Free

by twixtnightandmorn



Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixtnightandmorn/pseuds/twixtnightandmorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always hoped someday I'd be free, But here I am trapped behind bars you won't see." Poem about Anders' thoughts concerning the years he spent in the Circle, and the scars left on his soul and spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

I always hoped someday I'd be free,  
But here I am trapped behind bars you won't see.  
I want you to look but you won't even try,  
You just go away as I fight not to cry.

The wrongness is there in my mind, so they say.  
Every day I struggle and fight it, but it won't go away.  
Still you ignore it and won't even look,  
Blind as the three mice from the fairy tale book.

Just when I think everything is okay,  
That's when you decide it's time to go away.  
The silence tears at me even more than before,  
And that's when I look for that final, black door.

I want to be happy and I want to be free,  
But I'll always be trapped as long as you can't see.  
Don't you want me to be something someday?  
Then please don't turn aside, please don't look away!

I never told you why I can't cry, and you never asked.  
You just pushed it away and said that past was past.  
I want you to know why the rain never falls from my eyes,  
I want you to know my last hidden prize.

But the prize is my pain, and that's how it stands.  
The prize is the price my life surely demands.  
I've been violated, desecrated, beaten and laid low  
So now my tears are frozen inside, cold as new fallen snow.


End file.
